Young and Beautiful
by elking7541
Summary: In December of 1922, Lady Edith Crawley left her newborn baby girl at an orphanage in London, England. Sixteen years later, Emeline is still living in the orphanage. When she is suddenly adopted by a wealthy woman who wants to use her for her beauty, she is thrown into a new life full of luxury and very hard decisions. Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey or its characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! To all of my readers that are new, welcome to my page and this story! To all of my readers that already know me, get ready for a new story! Here is chapter 1! I hope you all enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

The young woman walked quietly into the room wearing a blue satin robe. She gingerly sat down at her vanity, admiring her beautiful brown hair in the mirror.

"Get on with it, girl!" She turned around and said to me in a stern tone. I walked closer to her and took my position behind her. I took out each pin in her hair, putting it aside, and then let her hair fall down to the middle of her back. She smiled and ran her hand through it.

"Now, go draw me a bath, and be quick about it." She ordered. I nodded, making my way to the bathroom and turning on the hot water. As she got in, I saw her porcelain skin start to shine under the water, and each curl slowly disintegrated out of her hair. I wondered what it was like to have such nice things. To not have to worry about anything, and have everything done for you.

I left that large house three hours later, and quickly made my walk back home. It was a home alright, a home for unwanted children, at least that is what some of the other children called it. As for me, I didn't even know what "wanted" really was. I was told that my mother left me on the back porch of the orphanage, in the pouring rain, sixteen years ago. I made my way up the concrete steps, and into the building. The echo of the door closing sounded throughout the entire orphanage, letting people know that I was back.

"Emeline! Oh thank heavens you're alright! I was worried that somethin' mighta happened to ye." Daisy was the head cook for the orphanage, who had for some reason always taken a special liking to me ever since I had arrived.

"Not this time, Daisy. Mrs. Cunningham needed me longer tonight to help clean the fire place. She is having several suitors over this weekend for her daughter and needed it to be absolutely spotless." I replied.

"Oh, dear girl. When will you ever take a break from all of this work?" She asked as I was starting to head up the steps.

"I really do not mind. It helps me keep my mind off of things. Plus, that means more money that can be used around here." I said. She smiled and nodded, finding no reason to further argue with me. I found most of the girls to already be asleep by the time I came to my own room, except for one.

"Payton. Goodness gracious it is past your bed time. Why are you laying on the floor?" I asked my roommate as I came in. She seemed too busy to acknowledge my presence.

"I figured it wouldn't matter if I stayed up just a short time longer. If I lay in this position in front of the window, it's almost like I am laying on the grass and looking up at the stars." She mumbled. She patted the open floor space next to her. I sighed, giving in to her, and slowly brought myself down beside her.

"One day, when I get adopted, I am going to do this on actual grass with my new family." She said. She was only seven, still having this dream that one day, she would be adopted. Payton was much more likely to get adopted than the rest of us, because she was the youngest of us all.

When she finally fell asleep, I tucked her in, and then looked out the window. The busy streets of London were lit up like the stars shining above us. Couples were bustling around in their finery, attending parties and dinners every single night. I loved to watch these people. They had no idea that a curious sixteen year old was watching them from above.

* * *

**Super short chapter, but do not fret, this is only just the beginning! I hope you all enjoyed this! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**That is all for tonight! Until next time my dears!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where we get into the good stuff! Good afternoon everyone! Are you ready for another chapter? I know I am! Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the sound of Mrs. Adams knocking quite loudly on my bedroom door. I jerked myself up, finding that I had never gone to bed, but instead had stayed in front of the window.

"Emeline! Goodness gracious girl wake up! If I am going to run this orphanage with excellence, then you insolent girls must do as I say!" She yelled. Mrs. Adams was not a particularly kind or friendly type of woman. The only times you would find her kind would be when she is trying to get a family to adopt a child.

"I am awake and I will be right down, mam!" I said. I quickly changed my dress, tied up my light brown locks into a side pony tail, washed my face, and in no time was making my way down the steps. Mrs. Adams was already waiting for me down at the bottom of the steps, tapping her foot and creating a scowl on her face.

"How can I be of assistance?" I asked as I curtsied to her. She motioned for me to follow her.

"Mrs. Cunningham needs you again this afternoon for some last minute cleaning. Turns out the suitors are arriving earlier than she expected. After you are finished you will report back here." She said as she opened the front door and waited for me to exit. I leaned to my left to grab my coat and gloves off of their hanger, and then I was out the door. She slammed it behind me as soon as I was clear of the doorway.

The jobs that Mrs. Cunningham had me perform were varied. Each one just as boring as the last. My last job of the afternoon was to dust her daughter's bed chamber and polish the silver in it as well. Her daughter, Eloise I believe was her name, watched me from her chair, intensely, as I polished each object of silver.

"Is there something wrong, miss? Would you like this done differently?" I asked. She fixed her posture and delicately responded.

"No. It looks fine. I was just interested in what you were doing. Pray, tell me girl, why do you work at a job like this?" She inquired.

"I am an orphan, miss. I work these jobs so that I may help provide for my orphanage." I said politely. The look that she obtained on her face was one that I shall never forget, she looked confused more than anything else. From my perspective, I would look at her life the same way. Mrs. Cunningham soon released me, getting a phone call from Mrs. Adams that I needed to come back right away. When I arrived I pushed the doors open, out of breath from running so quickly.

"Goodness something smells lovely in here!" I shouted. When I looked up, I saw all of the children in a line, both the boys and girls, along with Mrs. Adams and a wealthy looking woman. I looked down, finding myself to be dirty and sweaty, but I had no time to change. I curtsied to everyone and quickly took my place beside Payton with an embarrassed look on my face.

"What are we doing?" I whispered to Payton as Mrs. Adams continued to speak to the stranger.

"This woman has much wealth, and she has come to adopt one of us as her own." She explained. The woman walked down the line, examining each child as she did so.

"I have decided that I shall not have a son." She said as she finished examining all of the boys. Mrs. Adams dismissed them, but I knew that a certain one would stay behind to watch the outcome.

"No...no...definitely not...no..." This was all the woman seemed to own in her vocabulary. Soon enough, the woman came to me. I now had a good view of her. Her bright blonde hair could have been mistaken as white under this light, and her brown eyes pierced through to your heart in one glance. To everyone's surprise, she said nothing. She moved on, saying no to every other girl that she came to. No one knew whether my appearance was not worth an answer, or whether she had decided to take me. The woman walked over to Mrs. Adams, taking her by her arm and pulling her aside. Mrs. Adams quickly put on her friendly face and nodded to every word the woman said. When they were finished, Mrs. Adams motioned for me to come to her.

"Emeline. This is Ms. Julia Bradbury. She has decided to adopt you, dear." She said with a slight smile.

"Pleased to meet you." I replied. I was left standing in that spot, frozen, as they walked off to sign some papers.

"Who got adopted? Yeesh and what happened to you?" A certain boy asked as he came over to face me. Henry had to be the most curious boy on the planet. Whenever there was an event, he always had to stay behind to find out what became of it.

"I think I just got adopted." I said. His smile automatically disappeared as I spoke.

"Come on. I think we need to talk about this." He said. Henry and I had been close friends ever since I came to the orphanage. On the first week of my arrival, he took me out to an abandoned play house where we sat and talked for hours. When I had a problem, this is typically where we would end up.

"This is not going to be so bad," he started, "because I am sure you are going to love you new life."

"Henry, I don't want to leave. I am one of the oldest children here, well, next to you at least. I honestly believed I would never get adopted." I replied as we entered the little wooden house.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can come visit me, I mean us, whenever you want. You know where to find us." He said. I scooted closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I said goodbye to a crying Payton that night, who I absolutely despised leaving. What would I do without her? She was like my little sister! Next, I said goodbye to Daisy, and lastly, to Henry.

"Smile." He said as a tear slowly made its way down my cheek. I went in for a hug, squeezing him tightly. I wondered how long it would be before I saw these people again. I picked up my suitcase and walked towards the front door where Ms. Bradbury was waiting for me. We walked down the steps towards the carriage. I turned around one last time before the door closed. The last image I had in my head was a weeping Henry, and a sobbing Payton, holding on to each other for dear life as I faded away.

* * *

**So, it looks like Emeline is about to experience something totally new. A new life that is. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I hope you will enjoy the story more as time goes on! :)**

**Euphenia: Thank you so much for favoriting this story! I am so glad you are liking it so far! And thanks as well for the review! I am glad you are as excited as I am to see the story unfold! :)**

**OdestaLoveBaby: Thank you very much for favoriting this story! I appreciate all of the support! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for today everyone. Until next time my dears! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Kind of a dreary day for me. Ever get frustrated when the guy you have always been there for likes someone else? Frustration. Anyway, I hope you are all having a fantastic weekend so far! Ready for chapter 3? I know I am! Here it is and I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

I climbed up into the carriage and took a seat by the window, smoothing out my dress as I got settled. After few minutes of riding, Ms. Bradbury asked why I was being so quiet, but my only response was that I did not have anything to say.

"I think you will like the Bradbury estate. My father inherited it from his father, and since he has passed on, it now belongs to me." She said in an arrogant tone. My brain processed none of this information. I was much too busy trying to figure this woman out in my mind. She couldn't have been older than mid 30s, her blonde hair not looking artificially colored at all. There was something in her eyes that suggested she did not adopt me to be a mother, but that she had an alternative motive hidden beneath.

"Ah, here it is now." She said as she reached across me and pointed out the window. I turned to look, and the magnificent house soon came into view. A large set of iron gates opened for us, and the carriage started to shake up the dirt path. The estate consisted of a large, straight driveway, which let into a circle that contained a decorative fountain in the middle. The footman opened the carriage door, helping each of us to climb out. I looked up at the manor before me, being overwhelmed by the large white columns and numerous balconies.

"Come, child." Ms. Bradbury said as she stepped up the front steps. There was a tall african american man at the front door, who when told, bowed to us and opened it. Ms. Bradbury nodded to the man and stepped inside. He gave a slight smile to me as I walked in behind her with my single bag in hand. The door closed behind us, and soon a woman, possibly in her early 20s, in a long black dress and white apron approached us.

"May I assist you madam?" The woman said as she gave a curtsy.

"Yes, Laura." Ms. Bradbury turned around and looked me up and down. "Take the girl's shoes. I don't want her tracking mud on my freshly cleaned floors. Take her bag to her room, oh, and call Mrs. Winthrop down the street. Tell her to come down to my house immediately." She said to the woman.

"Yes mam." She said. The woman led me over to a chair, where she took off my shoes and took my bag out of my hand.

"Follow Laura, child. She will show you where to go and what to do." Ms. Bradbury said. She quickly disappeared behind two glass doors without the slightest glance backwards. Laura was already headed down the hallway to my right, so I quickly ran to catch up with her. In a few short turns, we came to a grand wooden staircase. It was magnificently decorated with fine molding and a pattern that went all the way up between the rail and the floor. I rubbed my hand over the beautiful wood work as I followed Laura up the steps. I had never felt anything so smooth and pristine in my entire life.

"Here we are, miss." She said as she stopped in front of two double doors at the top of the steps. "This will be your quarters." She opened up the doors and revealed a bedroom, but not just any bedroom. This room was as large as a bedroom fit for a princess. It had a sparkling crystal chandelier on the ceiling, with crown molding outlining the frame. The room was a maroon color with gold furnishings. She led me into the first part, which was the sitting area.

"Here you will have your study sessions and afternoon tea will be held in the dining room. Over here is your bed and nightstand, to your right is the bathroom, and inside the bathroom is your closet as well." Laura said as she showed me where everything was. This atmosphere reminded me of the houses I worked in, although I had never been in one for more than a few hours at a time, much less lived in one. Laura placed my bag on the bed and opened it up to unpack my things.

"You only have three dresses?" She said as she pulled out two and looked at the one I was wearing. I was covered with dirt and grime, clashing with the elegance and cleanliness of the house.

"Yes mam. I'm afraid as an orphan I really do not have many things." I replied. She took the dresses and put them over to the side. Lastly, she pulled my doll. "Please be careful with that. It is the only thing I have left of my parents." I said as I walked over to her.

"What is it?" She asked as she observed the fabric and pattern of the dolls face.

"Mrs. Adams found it in my basket when she got me off the back porch. It is the only thing I have that connects me to my family." I said. She smiled, and then gently placed it on my pillow.

"I understand, miss. I too have not seen my family in many years." She said.

"May I ask why?"

"My mother is very ill. The medicine she is taking can cure her of her disease, but it is quite expensive, so Ms. Bradbury pays me a large sum and I send pretty much all of it my family. If it keeps my mother alive and well I'd say it is all worth it." She explained.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry, Laura!" I said.

"Thank you, dear. I suppose since I will be waiting on you from now on I should know your name. What might it be?" She asked

"Emeline." I replied.

"How beautiful! Quite unusual as well!" She said. Just then Ms. Bradbury, in a changed dress, came in the room.

"Laura, go call Mrs. Winthrop. There is much to be done to this girl if she is to be presented correctly." She said. Laura curtsied and left the room to fulfill her task. The door echoed as it slammed closed, and then I realized that it was just this stranger and myself. She circled my several times, ruffling the back of my dress and examining my stockings and hair.

"Just as I suspected. How old are you, Emeline?" She asked. It was the first time she had actually used my name.

"Sixteen, mam." I replied.

"Well, at your age it is not fit that you wear stockings. You need more dresses, and good gracious your hair needs some work. This will take some time." She said. AN hour later, a brunette woman wearing a fur coat entered the room.

"Oh, Evelyn. Thank goodness you have arrived." Ms. Bradbury said to the woman. The woman came over to me and circled around me once.

"Good gracious. It looks like I got here just in time, Julia. There is much work to be done on this girl, but not fret, it looks like she will turn out beautifully. Emeline, is it? My name is Mrs. Winthrop." She said. I curtsied to her slightly. She quickly spun me around and pushed me into the bathroom. She ripped my out of my tattered dress and had me bathed thoroughly. After my washing, she sat me down at the vanity and brushed through my wet hair.

"Curls should do quite nicely with the shape of your face." She said. She quickly dried and put waves into my light hair. After a few more touches to my lips, eyes, and cheeks, it was time for wardrobe. She put me in a long silver dress and high heels.

"Take a look, child. I'd say it is my best work yet." She said to me. I looked in the mirror, and hardly recognized myself. I had color in my cheeks, and my eyes sparkled like stars in the night time sky. My lips felt moist and refreshed as well. My hair was shiny instead of grimy, flowing behind me as I turned around to look.

"After hours of tiring work, I present to you the new Emeline." Mrs. Winthrop said to Laura and Ms. Bradbury in the other room. I stepped out of the bathroom. Laura threw her hands over her mouth, and Ms. Bradbury gave a slight smile as they saw the results. Ms. Bradbury stepped forward and looked me over.

"Welcome to the family." She said with a sly smile.

* * *

**Someone has had a ridiculously transforming makeover! Anyone else wondering why? It looks like Emeline has a lot in store for her. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Euphenia: Thank you so much for favoriting this story and reviewing Ava! I am so glad you are enjoying it so far! :)**

**StripedBook: Thank you so much for following this story and for your review! :)**

**Guest: Thank you very much! :)**

**Leonie:1988: Haha I totally forgot to fill in that blank, so I went back and did it. I am planning an appearance for Edith, but that will be later on I believe. I am so glad you are enjoying the story so far! Thank you for reviewing and following the story! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all my wonderful viewers! I hope you are all having a fantastic week and gearing up for the weekend to come! I am so ready for another chapter! So here we go! Here is chapter 4! I hope you all love it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my bed chamber. There was nothing else that I desired to do besides sit in front of my vanity and stare at myself. I should have stopped an hour before, but the transformation was just so enormous that I could not move my eyes.

"Miss Emeline?" Laura said as she knocked on my door. I turned around on my seat as she came in with a big smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling, Laura?" I asked as she came inside and shut the door.

"I can't help but smile when I see you, now. You look absolutely stunning! Now, I know you must be quite bored just sitting there all to your lonesome, so why don't I give you a tour of the house. It will be much easier for you to get around when you know where everything is." She said. I nodded, getting up from my vanity and following her out of my room. I was so enamored with the architecture and style of the home when I arrived, that I hadn't even realized how large the house really was. She showed me numerous bed chambers, all to which were decorated with the latest fashion. My favorite spot was the kitchen. There I could sample anything the cooks had out! They were very polite and caring people.

"I just received word from Ms. Bradbury that you are to report to the dining room for dinner in the next ten minutes, so let me assist you with fixing your hair before you go down." Laura said. We reported back to my bed chamber where she carefully pulled back loose strands of hair.

"I'm afraid I don't quite know how to act in these social situations. Aren't there rules and manners that I must follow?" I asked her. Laura sighed, finished my hair, and then sat down on a chair next to me.

"When served each course, work your way inward towards the plate when using silverware. Take small drinks of your beverage, and most definitely do not rush eating your food. Since you are still just sixteen, do not speak unless you have been spoken to. Lastly, sit up straight, and smile." She said. It took me a moment to process all of that information, but soon enough, I was ascending the main staircase and making my way into the dining room. The first course was just about to be served when I arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to introduce you to my adopted daughter, Emeline." Ms. Bradbury said as she stood up and announced me. The men and women at the table focused their eyes on me, looking me over before meeting my eyes.

"Julia! I had no idea you had a daughter. How exciting!" A black haired women exclaimed. I curtsied to them all and took my place opposite of Ms. Bradbury.

"Emeline, my name is Mrs. Traverson, it is quite lovely to meet you!" The black haired women said. I smiled and replied with a "pleasure to meet you as well."

"I say, I feel like you seem somewhat familiar to me." She said as she leaned forward on the table and examined me more closely.

"Yes mam. I believe that I cleaned your house once last fall. I used to live in an orphanage close to here." I said.

"Oh goodness! I remember you now! My, what a transformation!" She said. I barely got through the dinner in a good fashion. I dropped a fork, hit my knee under the table, and almost knocked down a footman while adjusting my chair. After the meal, the men retired to the drawing room, and the women retired to a small parlor off the foyer. I quickly learned that Mrs. Traverson was quite the gossip. She dominated most of the conversation, pouring every tidbit of information she knew into it.

"Now, tell me, how many years of age are you, Emeline?" She asked as she drank a sip of her tea.

"Almost seventeen, mam." I replied.

"Oh, Julia, you must be finding a suitor for this girl soon or some might to think her an old maid!" She said.

Mrs. Bradbury turned to me and hinted a smile on the corner of her lip. "I suppose we must. The sooner the better." She said. I retired to my room quickly after that conversation came to the surface. It was nice to get out of that fancy gown and into something more comfortable. I found a long, white nightdress in my closet that felt like the smoothest of satin. After taking off all of the make up and letting my hair down, I felt like me again.

"I just do not understand though, Laura. Why would she want to marry me off so quickly? I only just arrived today!" I said to her as I joined her by the fireplace. Laura looked just as puzzled as I was.

"I do not know, my dear. Maybe it was just to make conversation. When she is in that social atmosphere, sometimes she says things she does not mean, but she only says them to get through the conversation quickly and effectively." She explained. I nodded and asked no further questions. "Now, you must try to get some sleep. We have a full schedule tomorrow so you will want to be well rested. Goodnight!" Laura said as she exited the room.

"Goodnight!" I said before she closed the door. I went over to my bed and sat down slowly, feeling the softness and warmth before getting in. I laid myself down and pulled the covers close to my face. Never before in my lifetime had I slept on something so soft and comforting. It wasn't long before I drifted into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

**So, super super short chapter, but I wanted you to kind of see a bit of how the first day went for her. Looks like Emeline is getting used to all the luxury she is receiving as well, but why did Ms. Bradbury already say she was going to marry off Emeline? What do you think is going to happen next? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Leonie1988: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)**

**Well, looks like that is all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I hope you have all had a fantastic week so far! I know it seems like I have kind of disappeared! I have not! So sorry for the late update by the way! AP classes are so hard and 20 reading guides take up my writing time! I have chapter 5 here ready for you, though! I hope you all enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

Restlessness surrounded me that night. I was not used to such fine amenities, so I was quite uncomfortable. I went over to the clock on the other side of the room, finding it to only be two in the morning. With a deep sigh, I opened the large doors of my bedroom and wandered through the hallways. I recognized one room that Laura had not shown me on the tour of the house. Once inside, I found furniture covered with large white sheets. No one had obviously been in the room for years due to the dusty conditions. What caught my attention, though, was a small wooden door in the far corner of the room. There was no handle on the door, only a lock. Henry had taught me how to pick a lock when I was younger. One day I found myself locked in a closet as a punishment, and that tool really came in handy. I looked around the room for the one item I needed to see the other side of the door, but it was no where in sight, but then it struck me. I pulled a black bobby pin out of my hair, and a clever smile came across my lips. Slowly, I lead the pin in the lock, and maneuvered several twists of my hand.

"It's all about the tumblers." I said to myself as I finally unlocked the door. It flew open with a noisy squeak, and I prayed no one would wake at the sound of my discovery. Cool air rushed through the door and hit me in the face. I found myself not in another room, but back outside, on a small balcony overlooking the gardens. You could clearly see the stars from where I was standing, and with a little bit of maintenance, I was sure I could have this little area looking homey in no time.

Somehow, I had made my way back to my bedroom, and fallen back asleep under the soft blankets. Laura roused me out of bed, and fed me breakfast.

"What am I to do today?" I asked her as I took my last bite of egg. She smiled and placed my empty plate on her carrying tray.

"Well, Ms. Julia has some business to take care of in town, so I believe you are accompanying her. I am sure though if you wanted to explore around on your own she would allow you to." She said. Laura helped me get dressed, picking out a casual daytime red dress for me to wear. "It is quite cold," she continued, "so we are going to bundle you up today. There are numerous coats in the closet, so choose one that appeals to you." I went over to my closet, still overwhelmed by all of my choices. In the back of the coat section there was a simple black coat with two rows of buttons on one side.

"Simple, but elegant." I said as I came out of the closet. There was no carriage, instead, there was an automobile waiting for me. I had never ridden in one in all my years, but I have heard of their luxury. Ms. Bradbury had already taken her seat when I came out of the house.

"Do not trip over your dress, miss." The young chauffeur said as he helped me climb into the car. The first thing I noticed about him were his bright blue eyes, and his dirty blonde hair framing them perfectly. He was the first kind face I had seen in these past two days besides Laura.

"Thank you." I said with a gentle smile. He drove us through the busy streets of London and pulled over to the side of the curb at Ms. Bradbury's request.

"Now, I am going into Harrod's for a few things. You are more than welcome to come along with me or explore on your own." She said as she looked down at a sheet of paper in her hand. I think she expected me to follow her into the store, considering the slight glance over her shoulder. I did not know where to begin with my adventure! Stores surrounded me on all sides, but none appealed to me, so instead, I admired the car.

"Isn't she a beauty? I just had her waxed this morning." The chauffeur said as he came up beside me.

"It's lovely. This is a beautiful shade of blue." I replied as I ran my hand over the side of the car.

"My name is Ryan." He said as he held out his hand to me.

"Emeline. It's very nice to meet you." I said.

"Same to you. I had heard there was going to be a new girl living here. How old are you exactly?"

"I will be seventeen in December. How old are you?" I replied.

"Ah, a Christmas baby! I turned seventeen in January." He said. Suddenly, I could not hear a word he was saying. I was too busy watching a little girl walking across the street with a basket in her hand. It wasn't the girl that I recognized, no, it was the basket. It was the same basket that I used every day at the orphanage to get groceries from town. It had a hand print in black paint on the side of it from where I tumbled into a paint bucket and landed with my hands on the basket.

"Please excuse me for a moment. I will return shortly." I said. I ran across the street and followed the little girl, and soon enough I found myself back at the orphanage. It had only been two days since my adoption, but I still could not shake the feeling that something was different. I slowly walked up the front steps, not taking my eyes off of the handle to the front door. As I stepped inside, I found all kinds of children bustling about attending to their chores.

"Daisy!" I said as I saw her come out of the kitchen and walk through the lobby.

"Oh my goodness look at ya! Yu look beautiful!" She said as she came over and gave me a hug. Daisy was still young, only in her late twenties, and she worked full time at a large estate in Hampshire. She did not quite working at the estate even with her job at the orphanage. On long weekends she visited the estate, and soon she planned to go back to continue her work.

"Thank you! I couldn't believe it was really me when I saw myself in the mirror!" I said.

"Oh! You must come and see Payton! She has been crying ever since you left. She has been dieing to see you." Daisy said. I followed her up the steps and into the girls section of the orphanage.

"I have only been gone two days and you have already made a mess of this room!" I said as I walked in. Payton turned from her window and jumped up when she saw who was at the door.

"Oh, Emeline! I have missed you so much! You look so different!" She said as she examined me.

"Yes, I know I do. Have you seen Henry lately? I would love to surprise him as well. Maybe since I have a friend in the chauffeur now, I can come into town and visit more often." I said.

"Henry is outside planting some flowers in a garden he has made." She said. I took her hand and we went outside together. Henry stood up as he saw us approaching, and then met us half way across the yard. He smiled and came in for a bear hug.

"Oh, how I have missed you even though it has only been a short time!"

"I have missed you too!" He exclaimed. It was only then, when we pulled away, that I noticed something different about my best friend. It was like the spirit inside of him...was gone.

* * *

**So, funny how everything has seemed to change since Emeline has left. A few questions to have you pondering about. Who used to live in that room? What is wrong with Henry? So many questions! Yet, you will just have to wait to find out :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Leonie1988: Thank you so very much for all your sweet compliments! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for today everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all my wonderful readers! I hope you are all having a great week! I cannot believe tomorrow is Thanksgiving! Ready for another chapter? I know I am! Here is chapter 6! I hope you all absolutely love it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

I could not quite tell what about my friend was wrong, and this was an odd circumstance for me to not know. I would ask him in time, if things progressively became worse that is. Henry quickly observed me, surprised at my transformation in just these few days. He took the edge of my skirt and ruffled it in his hands.

"You look so much different!" He said, trying to smile, even though I could tell it was completely fake.

"I know. I could hardly take my eyes off of the mirror. It was a complete transformation. I cannot tell yet whether I like it or not. How is everything here?" I replied.

"Oh, you know, the same. It certainly has been quiet around here since you have gone. I am not even close to being used to it." He said. We started walking towards the orphanage, and it was there that I saw the clock strike the hour. I needed to hurry back to the car as quickly as possible.

"Oh, Henry. I am sorry to say I must be on my way. Ms. Bradbury will be wondering where I have gone. I will come back and visit as soon as I can." I said with a smile. He nodded as I started to walk away. "Oh, cheer up! It's not like I will be gone forever!" I said as I came back to give him a hug. Daisy was in the lobby carrying a fresh pumpkin pie. I could not believe it was nearly Thanksgiving time.

"Leaving so soon, Emeline?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I must. I will be back though the next time I have the opportunity." I replied.

"Well I am afraid I shall be leavin' two weeks after Thanksgiving to go back to Hampshire. Yu should come visit me there sometime! I am sure the Earl and Countess of Grantham would love to have your company." Daisy said.

"It sounds delightful!" I said. I smiled and hastefully ran out the front doors. Ms. Bradbury had just stepped up into the car as I arrived. Ryan helped me in, and we were on our way back to the house.

* * *

When I arrived back to my room Laura was already waiting for me to help me undress and change into something suitable for dinner. I couldn't help but think about Daisy's invitation. Everyone knows about the Earl and Countess Grantham, and you are considered quite lucky if you ever get to meet them. I imagined the large staircases and the fine furnishings; the hundreds of rooms they must have as well.

"Oh, Laura it sounds perfectly wonderful! I cannot imagine living in a place like that. Do you think Daisy will ever invite me to come along? I don't take up too much space." I said trying to justify my reasoning.

"Oh dear you are as thin as can be! Of course you do not take up too much space!" She said with a laugh. Laura placed me in a blue dress that had lace accents and beads on the layers of ruffle. Not necessarily my style, but doable I suppose. Dinner was very quiet. We had no guests to join us that evening, and Ms. Bradbury did not have much to say.

"Emeline, tomorrow I want you to dress appropriately for company. We are having some guests for dinner and I want you to be on your best behavior." She said after twenty minutes of silence.

"And who might I ask will be joining us?" I replied.

"A friend that I grew up with. She is bringing her husband along with her for a visit to London, so I invited them to have dine with us tomorrow night." She said. I nodded and agreed to the conditions.

* * *

"I am not very much looking forward to this meal." I said to Laura the next night as she prepped me for Ms. Bradbury's dinner. She smiled as she tightened my corset.

"Well, I guess there is not much we can do about it. Just smile and be polite. I don't see why she could ask of any more than that." She replied. It took two more hours for Laura to help me with hair and make up. Both of which I hated having done for special occasions. "Alright, now let me go get that dress that Julia wants you to wear." She said. So now I have to have a special dress? What was it about these people that called for such special arrangements? Laura came back with the room with a long red dress. It was simple and plain, not many embellishments to it.

"That is a lovely shade of red. Oh, how I wish I could just wear one of my own dresses. I wouldn't mind coming downstairs in one of my tattered ones. It would be a show to see Ms. Bradbury's face if I came down in one like that." I said with a laugh. The dinner bell rang as Laura zipped up the back of the dress.

"That sounds like your que my dear." She said. I smiled as she pulled one strand of hair out from my bun and let it hang down by my face. I ascended the stairs and I wasn't even half way down before I heard voices.

"Ah, Cora this is my adopted daughter, Emeline. Emeline this is the Earl and Countess Grantham." Ms. Bradbury said as I entered the drawing room.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said with a small curtsy.

"And you Miss Emeline! Please call me Mrs. Crawley. My Julia what a lovely girl! You know what, she has the same eyes as my daughter Edith! How quaint." Mrs. Crawley said as she got up to take my hands. At the dinner table I was not one of the quiet ones. I found that I had much in common with Mrs. Crawley, such as reading. Mr. Crawley stayed mostly quiet, only replying to simple questions that were asked my Ms. Bradbury. After the meal, Ms. Bradbury took Mr. Crawley to show him the stables, leaving Mrs. Crawley and I alone in the parlor.

"Tell me, do you like to ride, Emeline?" She asked as I adjusted my posture. The chair I was sitting in was not very comfortable, but it was closest to the fire.

"I cannot say that I have ever been riding. The orphanage I was in did not have horses, nor have I ever ridden one in my time with Ms. Bradbury." I replied.

"Oh! I have a splendid idea! You both should come to Downton and see our horses after Thanksgiving! Oh we have some lovely ones. I am sure you would enjoy it, plus the leaves on the trees are ever so beautiful at this time of year." She said.

"That sounds wonderful! Thank you for the kind invitation!" I said with a smile.

* * *

Thanksgiving passed as quickly as it came, and that next week, Ms. Bradbury and I were on our way to Hampshire to visit Downton. I had written Daisy and told her of my experience and of my invitation to come to Downton. She responded with great joy, saying it would be wonderful to have me there for some time. I hadn't been that happy in a long time, because even Laura got to accompany us on the journey. The servants were lined up as we came up on the estate.

"Good day, Ms. Brabury."

"Oh, Mr. Carson! How lovely to see you again." She said to the man that helped her out of the car.

"And you as well. I am assuming this is your daughter?" He asked as he helped me out next.

"Well, adopted daughter. This is Emeline." She said.

"Pleased to meet you." I replied. He nodded. The servants had blank looks on their faces, all of them with their hands either in front of them or behind them.

"They shall be with you shortly. For now please make yourself comfortable in the drawing room." Mr. Carson said as he opened a door for us.

"Thank you." Ms. Bradbury said as he left us alone. "Remember, best behavior." She said as she looked at me. It wasn't long before a woman entered the room. She had blonde hair and dark brown eyes just like mine. She looked up and smiled at us, obviously not realizing we were there when she first entered.

"I am so sorry. I thought my mother would be in here. You must be Julia Bradbury. My mother has told me so much about you." The woman said as she greeted her. "Who might you be?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Emeline, mam." I replied.

"Ah. Pleasure to meet you Miss Emeline. I am Lady Edith."

* * *

**Mother and daughter have finally met, but neither of them know it quite yet! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I am thankful for all of you! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :) **

**Shoutouts:**

**Leonie1988: Well, I thought of you with Edith's appearance! I hope you were pleased with the chapter! :)**

**That looks like all for today everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all my wonderful readers! I hope you are all having a great week so far! I know some of you are very eager for the next chapter, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy chapter 7 and I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

Ms. Bradbury continued to talk to Lady Edith for some time. I had learned that she had two sisters, one whose name was Mary and the other named Sybil, who passed away during child-birth.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Emeline?" Lady Edith asked as she turned her attention towards me. I smiled at the thought of Payton, whether she was my biological sister or not.

"I do not. I lived in an orphanage until as of late." I said quietly and respectfully.

"Oh, well that is a shame. The orphanage is near by I presume?" She asked with curiosity.

"London, mam." I replied. She smiled, but did not look up to me. She continued to look at her legs in deep thought. Something about mentioning London must have struck a nerve with her. Ms. Bradbury looked over at me with a searing anger that would not be shown in front of a lady, but one that could certainly pierce into my soul. "Have I offended you in some way, mam? I do sincerely apologize if I have!" I said.

"No! No it was not you Emeline. I was just thinking about something." She said. I quickly excused myself, which Ms. Bradbury seemed to find best for the situation. I wandered around the big house looking for something to entertain myself. Within several minutes I found a door that led downstairs. I could hear people yelling orders to each other as I entered the door and stepped down one step. When I reached the bottom I found myself in the kitchen. The staff watched me as I made my way down the long hallway.

"Miss Emeline." Carson said as he and the staff stood up at their chairs in the small dining area.

"Oh, please, I was one of you once. Sit back down. I was just looking around." I said as I came into the room further. Carson waived for me to have a seat if I wished to. The staff was quiet as they continued with their sewing work and mail opening. I noticed a young woman across from me, not much older than I, struggling with threading a needle. I got up and went over to her, slowly taking the needle out of her hand, wetting my finger, rubbing it across the thread, and sliding it through the eye. "It helps if the thread is moist. Helps it stand straight." I said to her.

"Thank you, miss." She said with a bright smile. She tied the thread in a knot and started to mend a dress that was in her lap.

"Emeline!" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to find Daisy holding a bowl of freshly picked fruit.

"Daisy! I thought you were not coming back to Hampshire until later on!" I said as I got up and took the fruit from her. I hugged her tightly, feeling a bit of normalcy in a place that was completely strange to me.

"I was going to write to yu and tell yu that I was goin' back early, but I thought it better to just surprise yu instead." She said. The staff looked on at us as we released.

"Daisy! Where is that girl?! Daisy your pies are going to burn in the oven! Where have you gone?" Another voice said from the nearby kitchen.

"Oh, Mrs. Patmore, calm yourself! I am coming along right now." Daisy yelled back to the kitchen. She grabbed my hand and took me along with her into the bustle of the cooks. The red-haired women I assumed Mrs. Patmore turned around as Daisy came into the room.

"Who have you brought with you this time? She looks like a lady visiting." She asked as she eyed me.

"Pray, do not take me as a lady. I am very much a servant as you all are. I lived in an orphanage in London most of my lifetime. I worked in large houses such as this one for extra money. I was recently adopted by the visiting woman upstairs." I said. Mrs. Patmore looked me over and her eyes got wider as she neared my eyes. Mr. Carson came into the room and said that Lady Edith was requesting my presence. What could she be wanting me for?

* * *

**DAISY'S POV**

"I must go, but I promise we will catch up later." Emeline said with a smile as she left the room and made her way upstairs. I pulled two pies out of the oven and set them down on the table.

"Daisy, have you seen Miss Emeline's eyes as of late?" Mrs. Patmore said to me as she took the oven mitt from my hands.

"I have seen her eyes every day since she was a little babe. Why do yu ask?" I replied.

"Her eyes look just like Lady Edith's! The same color and the same shape! Have you not noticed it before? Have you ever considered that she could be Lady Edith's child that she put up for adoption all of those years ago?"

"Emeline is a spirited girl, Mrs. Patmore, but if it were so she would not be much like her mother. She might as well be Lady Rose's child rather than Lady Edith's."

* * *

**EMELINE'S POV**

Ms. Bradbury had found fond company with whom I presumed to be Lady Mary. I curtsied to them both and asked where Lady Edith might be located. I found her in he front foyer standing by the large staircase, rubbing her hand over the smooth wood.

"You called for me?" I said as I slowly walked into the room. She nodded and had me follow her outside. She said nothing as we walked across the yard and over to a large tree where a metal bench had been placed. I sat down gently beside her and waited for her to speak.

"I am sorry if you may have thought you offended me earlier. Trust me, you did not. Something in my past happened, and when you mentioned London it made me think of it all over again. I had heard you know of our cook, Daisy, who worked at your orphanage as well. Almost seventeen years ago I had a daughter without my parents knowing. I dropped her off at the orphanage in London and returned home to Downton. Every one found out about the child when I received a letter saying she had died of an infection." She said.

"And you said she was how old?" I asked.

"She would have been seventeen in December. So, probably close to your age." She said. My heart stopped suddenly, and I quickly tried to compose myself.

"Lady Edith, I really don't know how to explain all of this. There were two girls about my same age at the orphanage, but neither born in December, and they were adopted fairly quickly when we were children. We did have one girl die from an infection, but she was much older than me. I am the only one close to your daughter's age if she is as old as you say she is." I said.

"What month were you born in?" She asked.

"December." I said quietly. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as the last syllable came off of my lips. She put her hand up to my face and looked at my eyes. Sure enough, she had the same look that Mrs. Crawley had when she saw them.

I denied in my head that Lady Edith was really my birth mother. I had been mad at my family for almost seventeen years for giving me up, so how could I possibly be overjoyed at this moment if it was true?

"It is not certain, mam. Maybe it was a different orphanage or maybe there was a child there I never knew about." I said. She had nothing to say to me, and I had nothing to say to her, so I did what I had wanted to do for almost seventeen years. I ran...climbed a tree...and cried.

* * *

**I find some of this interesting. When I had first decided that Emeline's birthday was going to be in December, I didn't know that Edith's daughter on the TV Show was also born in December! Imagine my face when I found that out haha! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :) **

**Shoutouts:**

**Leonie1988: Pushy? Not at all! :) I was the one so anxious to get to that part I couldn't stand it any longer! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for today everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all my wonderful readers! So, here I am sitting at school...having a boring day...as usual haha. I hope you are all having a fantastic day so far! Not long until Christmas! Ready for another chapter? I know I am! Here is chapter 8! I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

I ran faster that day than I had ever run in my entire lifetime. Climbing the tallest tree, I planted myself firmly on the biggest branch. At the bench that now seemed a million miles away from me was my mother, probably just as shocked as the electricity in my tears. Questions that I had pushed away for so long started to rush back into my mind like a tsunami. I tried to push them back once more, but as I did it only made me cry harder. I heard my name being called, but I did not respond. I had no interest in being a proper lady at the moment.

"Emeline! Emeline where are you?! It's alright it's just me." The voice said as it came closer to me. I leaned forward and saw Daisy running up the hill searching for me.

"I'm up here." I said somberly. She ran closer to the tree and looked up, my leg and shoe being the only thing visible to her. I could hear her sigh loudly as she put one foot up on the bark of the tree. With a few slips, she finally made her way up in the tree.

"What are you doing up here? You never came for dinner and we started to get worried." She said as she stabilized herself.

"Lady Edith did not tell you? Did she leave me to tell you myself?" I asked. She looked confused, but she dared not say anything due to my fragile state.

"Well I know she told her family something important, but as kitchen staff I cannot say that I know what that important statement is." I explained the entire story to her. From the time she called me to her to the time I ran away from the bench crying. Daisy did not say a word after I had finished, instead, she took me by the hand and led me out of the tree, and back to the house.

Every eye focused on me as I entered in the drawing room with a tattered skirt, messy hair, and no shoes. Ms. Bradbury looked horrified at my appearance, not noticing the tear stains on my cheeks. I excused my appearance and quietly sat down on a chair. Daisy was excused, and I suddenly felt very alone.

"Mary, why don't you take Ms. Bradbury and show her the Christmas tree the workers are putting up. Maybe she will have some suggestions for decorations." Lady Edith said. Lady Mary, understanding what her sister desired, led Ms. Bradbury out of the room. I was now alone with my mother and my grandparents. I continued staring down at my hands, pretending to be tending to the dirt underneath my fingernails.

"Emeline...you have to talk to me sometime." My mother said as she got up and came closer to me. So, what now? She wanted me to talk to her? Like she had talked to me for the past sixteen years?

"I do have to talk to you at some time, but this is not the time." I said quietly. I had told myself I would not look up at her, but I found myself looking in a mirror, finding myself many years older.

* * *

**EDITH'S POV**

I had believed my daughter to be gone forever, but here she was, in my house, alive and well. She proved to be a very quiet girl. She only said a few words to me before going to bed. It was almost midnight but I did not feel like sleeping. Suddenly, I heard a slight knock at my door.

"Come in." I said, trying to make my voice sound presentable.

"Don't feel the need to wipe away the tears. It's just me." My mother said as she came in the room. I half smiled and leaned back on the headboard of my bed. "I suppose, if nothing, we should all be happy that Emeline is well. Don't you remember how upset you were when you thought she had passed?" She asked me.

"I should feel happy, but I cannot explain why I do not." I said.

"I think I can. You are afraid she won't ever accept you as her mother. Give her time, dear. She has been alone in the world for the past sixteen years. Can you blame her for feeling a bit shocked?" She said. I guess she was right. I didn't expect Emeline to warm up to me right away. I had just hoped for a different reaction than the one I had received.

"What can I do?" I asked finally.

"If I remember correctly, isn't her birthday this month? We should throw her a wonderful party. I'm sure she has not really had many in her life time." It seemed like a good idea to me. She kissed my forehead and bid me goodnight. As the door closed, I got up once more. I wandered down the hallway to my daughter's bedroom. She couldn't possibly already be asleep. I hesitated before knocking, but took a deep breath before slightly tapping on the door. She said nothing, but I could hear her moving around in the room, so I let myself in.

"Are you awake?" I asked as I came near the bed. She was turned on her side away from me.

"Yes." She replied. Her voice was muffled by the covers, but I could hear her small voice. I slowly came over to the bed and sat down on the empty side. She did not stir, nor talk, nor cry, she was in complete silence. I started to speak, but thought it best just to have her get used to my presence. The rain slowly started to hit the window, and the candle started to go dim. I brushed a piece of hair out of her face as she fell asleep and smiled as she drifted away. I had my daughter back, and this time, I was not going to leave her.

* * *

**Super short chapter, yeah I know :) Trust me, it is going to get much more exciting as time goes on! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! **

**Shoutouts: **

**Biankies: Thank you very much! I am so glad you are liking it so far! :)**

**SashaElizabeth: Why thank you! I will try to post more soon! Also, thank you for following and favoriting! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for me today! Until next time my dears! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy New Year everyone and happy belated holidays as well! So sorry for the super late update! I have been so busy lately I just found some free time to sit down and write for a while. I hope you are all doing fantastic! Here is chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

The next morning I had almost forgotten where I was. Even though I had been away from the orphanage for a suitable amount of time, I still pictured myself in that cold room with Payton sleeping next to me. Instead, I woke up in a large room, a fire lit for me, and no one in sight. I did not desire to rise just yet, but as I lay in my bed, I found myself thinking more and more about the situation at hand. I had inadvertently found my birth-mother, and my adopted mother was not going to be happy about that.

"Good mornin' Miss Emmy." Daisy said she came into my bedroom with a tray in her hand.

"What are you doing up here? I thought you were not allowed upstairs?" I said as I scooted over in my bed so she could sit down.

"Don't give me away dearie. No one knows I am up here except for you. I figured you might want to talk a bit." She said as the hot tray was placed in front of me. Daisy was the only one who truly understood my situation. She had been there for me from my first day at the orphanage to my last.

"I want to forgive Lady Edith for giving me up, but I just don't know how to come to that decision. I feel to many emotions inside." I said as I took a bite of the fluffy eggs. Daisy smiled and patted my knee as I spoke.

"I know it seems difficult right now, but you must talk to them at some point. They are your family." She said. I nodded, knowing that that was the right thing to do.

"I will send your lady's maid up so she can help you dress." She said as she got up and left the room. I finished my breakfast and waited for the knock on my door a few moments later. When I told the stranger to enter, I found it to be no stranger. In came in Lady Edith with a dress in her hand and a slight smile on her face. My smile dissipated at her presence.

"Good morning. I thought maybe you would like this dress. It was one of my old ones when I was your age. As you can probably tell it does not fit me anymore. Here I can help you put it on." She said as she handed the gown to me.

"Thank you." I said quietly as I turned around and faced the mirror.

"I thought maybe after we dismiss ourselves from breakfast we could spend part of the day together. I would like to get to know more about you, and I am sure you have some questions of your own for me." There was a bit of hesitation in her speech, but I could tell she was making an effort.

"That would be nice." I said with a smile. She sighed with relief and we walked downstairs together.

Everyone turned their attention towards us as we walked into the dining room. I think most were surprised that we were even speaking to one another, considering the scene I had made the day before with not speaking to much of anyone. Edith stood at behind the chair of her father and asked that we be excused from the morning meal.

"Oh, you two go on and have a marvelous day. Just make sure to be back in time for dinner." Lady Grantham answered with a smile in place of her husband. I curtsied to the group and exited with Lady Edith, but not before eyeing Ms. Bradbury, who seemed unhappy with my choice of company. We walked down the numerous hallways of Downton before nearing the main doors. All of a sudden I heard laughter coming from down the hall, and then the sound of running feet.

"Give me back my kite Sybil! I almost had it flying!" A male's voice said.

"Well then come get it!" A female said. The footsteps came closer and closer until I saw their faces.

"Sybil! George! No running through here. You will be in lots of trouble if either of your parents catch you." Lady Edith turned to me and then realized she had forgotten to introduce us. "Oh, how silly of me. Sybil, George, this is your cousin Emeline."

"Pleasure to meet you." I said to the two of them. Sybil had beautiful brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, while George had bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes. They both looked at me and smiled, not really knowing what to make of me just yet. I later learned that Sybil was born in 1920, George in 1921, and myself in 1922.

"And to you as well." They both said. They agreed to quiet down for their aunt, so they slowly made their way down the halls and out of our sight. My mother and I made our way outside and we strolled along the grounds for a few hours. At first, I really did not know what to say to her. All of my questions had suddenly seemed to disappear out of my brain, so I waited for her to ask me something.

"So can you tell me a little bit more about yourself besides your name?" She said with a smile.

"I suppose I can try. My best friend's name was Henry and I spent many days with him, but I mostly spent my time working for the wealthy. I would clean their houses for them and help them in whatever last minute things they needed. It wasn't the best job but it helped the orphanage, so I never complained. I also helped take care of a beautiful little girl named Payton. She was quite the mischievous thing, but she was like my little sister. Ms. Bradbury adopted me recently and now you have found me. That is pretty much all there is to my life at the moment." I said. She seemed pretty surprised that I had nothing more to tell than that, but I was not. The wealthy families I worked for had such exciting lives, and I was sure my mother's was no different.

"Well, from now on you will have more adventures to look forward to. There is a whole world out in front of you to explore." She said. After an hour or two I started to become more comfortable around her. I figured I might as well ask my questions while I can. I didn't know when I would have another opportunity such as this.

"I have a question for you now. I want the honest truth, too. Why did you give me away?" I asked. She paused for a minute and had us sit down on the grass. I could see the wind fly through her hair as she paused to compose herself.

"It simply came down to shear terror. I was young, not married, and I didn't want to ruin my family's reputation. Having a baby out of wedlock is something that should not be done. I went to Switzerland and gave birth to you there, then on my way home, I stopped in London and gave you to the orphanage. Overall I was not thinking of you...I was thinking of me instead. It is my greatest fault. I remember so vividly laying you down on that step. You were crying heavily as if telling me not to leave. It is my greatest regret." She said as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I understand. Do you know what I remember so vividly, though? I remember feeling terrible about myself. I kept thinking that maybe I hadn't looked the way you wanted me to, or that I was just too much trouble for you to handle. All I had ever wanted was to be good enough for a family." I said to her. She said nothing after this, only grabbing my hand and pulling me close to her. I could hear her heart beat as I let a small tear run down my cheek.

A single question entered my head at that moment. Would I ever be good enough for anyone?

* * *

**Edith and Emeline are just starting to get to know one another. Will they ever become the family that Emeline has always wanted? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Leonie1988: I understand! I had such a debate whether to have the family know or not all about Emeline. It was a difficult decision! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far, though! :)**

**Biankies: Thank you so much! Those compliments put a smile on my face! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! It seems like an eternity since I have last written, but no worries I have returned! I hope you are all having a great week! Here is chapter 10! I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

Sleeping in the grand abbey was almost pointless, especially with thousands of thoughts spinning around in my mind constantly. The day had been lovely, just Lady Edith and I spending some time together and getting to know one another. She seemed genuinely interested in my life and myself as a person. The Crawley family in itself had been so gracious and welcoming to me ever since our arrival to the abbey. I had come to the realization that I never wanted to leave. Ms. Bradbury had never once made me feel like her child. I seemed to be more of a social companion than anything else. I found myself constantly asking why she even adopted me in the first place. Of what use am I to her if she does not wish to care for me as her own child?

I could feel the leftover eye make up sticking to my lashes as I attempted to open my eyes early the next morning. I still felt tired as I realized I had stayed up most of the night thinking about things. What I did not expect was to look up and find that my suitcase was missing and my clothes were gone as well. Ms. Bradbury came rushing into my room and yanked my arm out of bed, dressing me as fast as she could and then dragging me down the grand staircase as quickly as she could.

"What on earth is happening?!" I asked her in an alarmed and concerned point of view.

"We are leaving immediately. These people may be your birth family, but I am your legal guardian and you shall do as I say." She commanded. The sun was just beginning to rise over the valley as I was pushed into the vehicle with a stern hand. No one would realize we had left until breakfast was served in a few hours. No goodbyes, no explanation, nothing of the sort. Each time I attempted to ask why the urgency was required, she told me to silence myself and act like a proper young lady. When we arrived back at the house, her walking pace became much more steady and consistent. Laura was already standing at the door when we arrived, ready to take our suitcases and serve us. Ms. Bradbury did not turn her eyes nor did she say anything to the servants. Instead, I was left standing in the foyer with the same confused look on my face that I had had since we left Downton.

"You two sure came home awful quickly. Did something happen during your visit?" Laura asked as her and I walked up the steps to my bedroom.

"I literally was dragged out of my bed and forced into the car with no explanation on our departure." I told her. Her smile disappeared and her eyebrows began to cringe as she thought of the possibilities. I belly flopped on my bed and screamed into my pillow, letting out my frustration.

"How was the trip otherwise?" She asked as she put my clothes away in my closet.

"Oh it was lovely! My family is so wonderful and hospitable and generous! I never wanted to leave!" I exclaimed.

"Wait...did you just say your family?"

"Oh my! How could I leave out the most important detail of them all! I found my birth mother within the Crawley family..." I told her as I jumped off the bed in excitement. My heart pounded just thinking about it. The potential of having a loving family overwhelmed my system.

"Maybe that's why Ms. Bradbury took you away so quickly. She didn't want you to become close to them." Laura suggested.

"Well if you ask me she isn't much of a mother anyway. I don't even see why she adopted me. I have been nothing but a social companion to her, and even then she hardly speaks to me. She knows nothing about me." I vented. I slowly went to my window and stared up at the stars. It reminded me of my times with Payton in our bedroom. Maybe I was wrong before about not knowing what it was like to be wanted. Henry and Payton both loved me and wanted me. I had come to the conclusion it was better to have no material possessions and have love than it was to be rich and have no one who cares. The Crawley family had the best of both worlds. They had everything they could ever want, yet they all loved each other and cared for one another.

"I do have one piece of good news for you, Emeline. The arrangements have been finalized for your birthday party on Saturday. It shall be a Christmas themed event, just as you wished." Laura said. She handed me the invitation which read:

_You are cordially invited_

_to the _

_Seventeenth Birthday Christmas Ball of_

_Miss Emeline Bradbury_

_on the Thirteenth of December_

_at Seven O'clock_

The invitation was written on the nicest paper I had ever possessed in my entire life. The background was layered in a cream color with just a slight bit of texture. It had a bright red ribbon tied into a bow around the top to give a pop of color. Each black letter was written in the most beautiful calligraphy that even the queen herself could not forge. I had never had real birthday party before in the past. There was only one small gathering that I could remember from when I was fifteen. Daisy brought out a special vanilla cupcake prepared especially for me, and all of the kids sang happy birthday to me. This party I was sure would be unlike any other. People would be wearing their most expensive suits and ball gowns. I would have to obtain perfect behavior by Saturday, so I only had four days to complete the task. When Laura asked for a list of guests, I could only name a few that I truly wanted present: Henry, Payton, and my newly found family.

* * *

**Well, looks like Emeline has a few busy days ahead of her! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Leonie1988: Haha a belated thank you for the "happy new year" review on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well! :)**

**Biankies: Now, now, we shall not have any fainting on this story either! I would hate to send one of my greatest readers into a shock haha! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**CountessCora: Why thank you very much! That review very much made my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :)**

**Her Grace the Duchess: Thank you so very much for following and favoriting this story! It means a lot to me! Enjoy! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


End file.
